The present invention relates in general to a reel system and, more particularly, to such a reel system for a swimming pool cover having means for preventing the exposure of its bushing and bearing members while permitting easy disassembly of the reel system for repair and maintenance, as well as to facilitate its transport and storage.
Outdoor swimming pools are increasingly becoming a source of both pleasure and recreation for the average affluent American family. For this reason, various systems have been designed and utilized for heating the swimming pool to a more comfortable level for further enjoyment. These systems have taken the form of solar heating systems, as well as, the more conventional heating system using a nonreusable energy source such as gas and oil. These heating systems have become more popular in the northern climates where they aid in extending the swimming season from early spring into late fall. However, one disadvantage in the use of a swimming pool, either heated or unheated, is where the daytime or nightime ambient temperature is lower than that of the swimming pool temperature. As a result of this condition, a great quantity of heat is lost from the swimming pool to the ambient air thereby causing a chilling drop in the swimming pool's temperature. When this condition occurs to a certain degree, the swimming pool's temperature is lower than that which is considered enjoyable for use by the average person. This thereby limits the extent to which such swimming pools may be used in the spring and fall, as well as during cool periods in the summer which are frequently found in northern climate.
This problem has been overcome to some extent by the use of a heated swimming pool. However, where the heating is accomplished using conventional heating sources such as a gas and oil, the costs of maintaining a comfortable water temperature in most cases is prohibitive, particularly in the spring and fall. To this end, swimming pool covers have been developed which are stretched out overlying the swimming pool to act as a thermal barrier in order to minimize the heat loss from the swimming pool under the above-noted conditions. To facilitate the use of these swimming pool covers, reel systems have been developed to which one end of the blanket may be attached and wound up in a coil. These reel systems are positioned adjacent one end of the swimming pool during the swimming season such that the pool blanket may be unwound therefrom and laid across the top of the swimming pool as desired. When the swimming pool is to be used, the reel system may be used to remove the swimming pool cover from the top of the swimming pool by winding it into a coil about the reel system.
These reel systems must be of rugged construction to withstand not only the mechanical stresses placed upon it during the winding and unwinding of the swimming pool cover, but also to prevent its failure due to attack by the various chemicals often employed in maintaining a swimming pool, as well as attack from the ultraviolet action of the sun which is most severe in the southern climates. Presently available reel systems are designed to include an exposed bushing rotationally supported by a bearing. Frequently, failure of these reel systems occurs at the rotationally interconnected bushing and bearing due to mechanical failure, as well as being attacked by chemicals and ultraviolet action. To date, there is unknown in the prior art a reel system which is constructed in a manner to adequately protect the rotationally interconnected bushing and bearing while permitting relatively easy disassembling of the reel system for repair and maintenance, as well as to facilitate its transport and storage. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there is an unsolved need for a reel system for a swimming pool cover which is constructed and arranged in accordance with the present invention.